


Stay

by dreamyloner



Series: Fire & Ice [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Comfort/Angst, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, IceHong, M/M, Sadism, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon opens his eyes and whimpers. The darkness has never left him. He glances down at Emil's naked body and those long, ugly scars. They always come back to haunt him. They will never fade however many years have passed. He is trapped. In this remorse. Forever. Human AU.</p><p>Pairing: Emil x Leon (IceHong)<br/>Warning: angst, mild violence, plot twist, tragedy, manipulation, BDSM, yaoi.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Leon sat up in their bed and trembled. Beads of sweat coated his pallid forehead.

The room was cold.

Emil was accustomed to it.

But he, not so much.

"Another nightmare, love?" Emil smirked and slouched against his own pillow.

It took Leon a few seconds to reciprocate to that sound. He shuddered.

"I-Ice? Why…did you switch off the lights?"

His voice quavered.

Nyctophobia.

Emil decided to stay mute and enjoy the show for a moment.

Leon gulped and his hand fumbled on the nightstand.

**CLICK.**

Emil smiled and held up the lamp. The abrupt illumination caused the other boy to clench his eyes.

"Ice…" Leon sighed in relief and wiped off some sweat with his sleeves.

"Thank me." 

"Huh?" Leon frowned a little.

"You heard me. Or I am going to switch it off again."

"No." Leon gasped and turned around to face his partner. "Thank you, Ice."

"And?"

"I am sorry I woke you," Leon mumbled. He lowered his head exhaustedly. A wide grin sprawled across Emil's face as he reached out to his mate.

"Come here, Leon."

Leon blinked and tentatively crawled towards the other boy, laying his head on his lap in silence.

"Good boy."

Emil started stroking those aromatic dark locks. "Now tell me, what were you dreaming?"

Leon shivered. Straggling tears resurfaced his eyes. He curled up and sobbed.

"I say- WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING?"

Emil scowled and forced the other boy to face him.

"S-Sorry…" Leon covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry…Ice…I didn't mean to…"

"Sh…" Emil shushed him. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his head. "I see. So it was the same nightmare again, eh?" he whispered and licked off the other boy's tears.

"Y-Yes…" Leon shut his eyes and panted.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? Though not perfectly in shape, I am still here. Alive." Emil quipped, his hands returning to caress Leon's hair. "You have nothing to worry, my love."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Emil smiled and smashed his lips against Leon's.

Leon tensed a little at the ferocious kiss.

"Well? How sorry are you?" Emil grinned.

"I am…" Leon trailed off.

"I'm waiting." 

"I am extremely sorry, Ice. Please, like, forgive me?" 

"Show me then. Don't just apologise. Words mean nothing unless you show me." Emil sneered.

"Yes…"

Subserviently, the Asian boy wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed him back.

"Now take off your clothes."

**oOo**

Leon woke up to the birds chirping. His entire body ached. His limbs were sore and his head was hit with a migraine.

He rolled out of bed. Bringing his feet to the ice-cold floor, he hobbled to the windows and drew the curtains.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the sweat and their bodily fluids, he grabbed some towels and headed straight into the bathroom.

The hot water soothed him. His headache soon subsided. He sank deeper into the bathtub and scrubbed his skin. Emil's seeds still swirled in his rear.

Emil always had his way. Whatever he desired, shall he be granted it.

He climbed out of the tub and draped the towel around him. Standing in front of the mirror, he examined the bruises and bite marks scattering all over his body. There was one, in particular, etched on his neck and he probably had to hide it when he went to school later.

"Leon?" Emil yelled.

Leon swiftly wrapped the towel around his waist and scurried out of the bathroom.

"LEON!" The voice grew louder.

"Yes, I'm here!" Leon yelped and rushed back into their room.

"There you are. What's this?" Emil growled, "I thought I told you not to leave me alone in the morning!"

"I was just taking a bath. I thought you were asleep and wouldn't wake up for another-"

**_SLAP!_ **

Leon managed to dodge before the vase smacked his face. The little glass furniture fell to the ground with a thud and shattered into pieces.

"Shut up! I don't fucking care! Come and get me out of bed! NOW!" Emil howled.

"But Ice, can I just go put on some clothes first?" 

"You have one minute to do that."

Instantly, Leon strode to the wardrobe and grabbed his school uniform. He dressed himself crudely and stumbled towards the bed.

"Quick," Emil ordered.

Leon nodded and gingerly scooped the boy up. He took Emil to the bathroom and waited outside. After the other boy cleaned himself, Leon opened the door again and picked up his boyfriend, leading him back to the bed.

A knock came to the door.

"Boys? Are you up yet?" Lukas said. "Breakfast is ready."

"We're almost done," Emil replied.

"Okay. I'll be waiting down there for you guys."

"Come on, Leon! We're gonna be late for school!" Emil smacked his boyfriend upside the head.

Leon nodded and muttered some apologies before going to get Emil's uniform. After dressing him decently, Leon carried his boyfriend on his back and plodded downstairs.

Cautiously, he placed Emil in a wheelchair at the table and settled down next to him.

"Morning, guys!" Mathias barged into the dining room cheerfully and waved at the two school boys.

"Morning," Emil murmured.

Leon nodded with a cordial smile. "Good morning, Mathias."

"Hey, morning!"

Soon, another boy named Tino popped in, accompanied by his partner, Berwald.

"Breakfast is ready. Good morning all."

Eventually, Lukas came in, placing plates of food on the table. The boys all picked up their cutlery and began eating, except Emil.

"Emil? What's wrong?" Tino paused.

"I'm waiting for this dumbass to feed me!" Emil glared at his partner. Leon averted his gaze to the table and quickly picked up a slice of bacon with his fork.

"Emil." Lukas frowned.

"What?" Emil glowered back.

"There's no way you treat him like that."

"It's okay." Leon smiled vaguely.

"See? He's fine with it."

Emil rolled his eyes and turned back to his boyfriend. "Now give me that juice. I'm thirsty."

The other boys remained silent for the rest of the meal. No one dared interrupt Emil, for they realised it would only cause Leon more misery afterwards.

"Leon."

After leaving Emil in the garden, Lukas stopped the other boy at the door.

Leon halted and turned.

"Yes, big brother?"

Lukas did not budge. He had gotten used to Leon's courteous way of addressing him as his brother. Yet, sometimes, he still thought it was too patronising.

"Your neck," Lukas mumbled, gesturing to Leon's neck.

"Oops, sorry." Leon giggled and straightened his collar.

"You know, you don't really have to pamper him like that." Lukas strode closer and whispered into the other boy's ear. "It's going to get worse. In fact, the way he's treating you right now is pretty out of hand already."

"I don't mind doing this, really," Leon answered. "As long as he's happy."

"You should go back home sooner or later." Lukas shook his head. "I can't keep you here all the time. Your parents are not going to be pleased."

"You don't have to worry." Leon smiled and opened the door. "They won't bother you. I've told them I'll be staying here for a while. Thanks for asking by the way." 

"Leon, I mean it," Lukas said monotonously and gripped the other boy's shoulder. "You can't let him treat you like a servant forever."

Leon opened his mouth and shut it.

"Leon! What the he'll are you still doing inside the house! We're gonna be late!" Emil bawled.

"I'm coming!" Leon shouted and glimpsed the older man. "We'll, like, be going now. See you later this afternoon."

The boy slung his school bag over his shoulder and scuttled out of the house.

**oOo**

It had been bothering Emil for a while.

Just now, he almost stabbed his pen through his palm when he spotted the Korean kid.

Yong Soo wrapped his arms around Leon. Emil snapped his pencil into two and glared. Glared until Leon withdrew from his hyperactive companion.

The eyes spoke everything.

Leon excused himself from his classmate, whom he had been discussing some assignments with. Yong Soo didn't seem to take the hint. With one flippant grip, he groped Leon's flat chest and exclaimed, "And Leon's breasts belong to me too, da-ze!"

Leon widened his eyes and wiggled his way out of Yong Soo's embrace. He could already feel death a metre away.

Emil stood up from his chair. And yes, he could walk just fine, except for the fact that every limp he took cost him a great deal of energy. He would prefer staying in his wheelchair and being served.

He dragged his right leg and wobbled towards his boyfriend. he yanked Leon forward and out of their homeroom.

The bell started ringing to signal the first recess.

"Hey, where are you going, da-ze!"

Yong Soo's curious yell echoed, but Emil didn't stop, not even when Leon pleaded him to take a rest.

"Ice! Ice! Stop! You're gonna strain yourself if you keep-"

**_SMACK!_ **

Leon tumbled backwards. His cheek went red with searing pain. They stood at the end of the hallway, right outside the storage room where Emil loved to inflict all sorts of retribution on him.

"Ice?"

**_SMACK!_ **

Leon frowned. Was it something he did? Or was it Emil's mood fluctuation again?

"Don't you dare call my name when you're flirting with someone else!" 

Leon didn't retort. 

"What did he say to you?"

Forcing the tears back into his eyes, Leon shook his head silently.

"Look at me while I'm speaking to you!" Emil bawled and shoved the other boy hard. Leon stumbled back and collapsed to the ground, his eyes still darting elsewhere.

"Why aren't you speaking? I'm asking you a question!"

Leon groaned as the heel of Emil's boot struck his chest. 

"Well, say something, would ya?"

He choked out the words in spite of his internal bleeding. Leon propped himself up with his elbows.

"Nothing…he didn't say anything…" he replied calmly. "He just wanted my Biology textbook. That's all…"

"Is that so?" Emil withdrew his left foot and squinted. "By the look of it, I don't think it's 'nothing'."

"I'm sorry," Leon apologised, struggling to steady himself as he stood back up and leant against the wall. 

"I thought I made it clear that no one is to touch you besides me."

"I couldn't stop him. He-"

"Well, you didn't try hard enough! You should've avoided him! Pushed him away! But you didn't! You were obviously enjoying it! You did this deliberately, didn't you? You know well he has ulterior motives!"

"He's my cousin, Ice! Be more reasonable!"

"So you think I'm being the bitchy one here now?" Emil whined, "You think I'm being unreasonable? You think this is all my fault?"

"No, Ice, I didn't mean that. It's just…oh please, don't…don't cry." Leon sighed and hugged the weeping boy. "Please…I'm sorry. I'll stay away from him…I'll be more careful next time. I didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry."

"Say, are you getting fed up with me? You don't want me around anymore, do you? You think I'm a burden to you? Am I?"

"No! Stop it! You're never a burden to me. I love you."

Leon burrowed his face into the other's neck.

"Well then…prove it to me. Prove it!"

"I'll do anything to prove my love for you," Leon said and clung closer to Emil. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do, Ice." 

"Kiss me."

"Okay…but-"

"No objection. Unless you think that our love is not worth anyone's recognition."

"I mean, what if the teachers see us?" Leon scanned around their surrounding.

"Come here." Emil dragged his partner into the storage room. He slammed the door and locked it.

"There, no one will get us now."

Cupping the brunette's cheeks roughly, he sealed their lips together.

"Ice…"

"I'm horny. And it's your fault. Get down to your knees."

Emil slumped down on the couch and gestured for his lover to inch closer.

Reluctantly, Leon kneeled down and unbuckled Emil's belt.

"Take it with your mouth."

Leon nodded, sliding his hands into the other's boxer to cradle his bulge. Gently, he parted his lips and wrapped them around the hardening length.

With a pleasured moan, Emil grinned down at the brunette and clasped his hair, forcing his length to plunge deeper into the wet cavern. Leon gagged. Shutting his eyes calmly, he continued bobbing his head up and down.

Emil was never like this when they were small.

The boy was gorgeous both in and out.

He was cheerful and loved.

But everything went astray.

_All because of him._

"Strip."

Emil grunted and withdrew his arousal from his partner's mouth. Leon blinked. Giving a slight nod, he stood up from the ground and started stripping himself. Placing two fingers into his own mouth, he began to coat them with his own saliva. Emil never bothered to do the lubrication for him. And every time they did it raw, the aftermath always lingered for days.

Emil smirked and lay down the couch. After deeming himself prepared, Leon removed his fingers from his entrance and walked towards his waiting partner.

"Like, how do you want to do it, Ice?" Leon inquired.

"Um…" Emil mused. "How about…you ride me this time?"

"Okay." Leon nodded. He climbed onto the couch and straddled the other boy. He positioned himself and forced his way down.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to the excruciating pain. He raised his hips again and slumped down. They both moaned. Emil fondled his face and kissed him.

The bell rang once more. The thrusts became erratic and rough. Leon groaned at the heat. Emil wouldn't stop tracing his lips all over his body.

The pain was soon soothed by an unbearable spark of pleasure. The two boys moaned blissfully as they sought their peaks together. Panting, Leon lifted his exhausted body up and flopped down next to his partner. And he wondered how he was going to have his gym later.

"Tired?" Emil's voice came with slight care, to which Leon responded with a subtle smile.

He nodded a little and snuggled up against his boyfriend.

"Can we, like, skip the next two classes? I wanna take a nap…"

"Of course," Emil replied with a satiated grin, brushing a strand of dark hair away from Leon's face. "Whatever you say, my love."

Slowly, Leon dozed off in Emil's arms.

**oOo**

Leon opened his eyes and whimpered.

The darkness had never left him.

And it never would.

He glanced down at Emil's naked body and those long, stitched scars. They always came back to haunt him. They would never fade however many years or decades passed. They would always be there, tainting what otherwise were a pair of beautiful slender legs.

He was trapped.

In remorse.

Forever.

In the meantime, Emil was caged.

In this deformed, tattered body.

Forever.

Tears dribbled down his face. he curled up his body and buried his face into his arms.

Emil opened his eyes and stared at his snivelling lover. The smile vanished.

He remembered Leon's expression at the hospital.

When he pleaded repeatedly for forgiveness, Emil only smiled and squeezed his hand.

For Leon, he could abandon all his limbs.

He didn't need his legs when he had him.

All to himself.

He would make him stay beside him, forever and more.

And with that said, he didn't have to chase after Leon anymore.

He didn't have to run after Leon anymore.

Leon would come to him.

Automatically.

"I love you," Emil muttered and embraced the Asian from behind.

"Ice?" Leon gasped.

"I love you so much. Why are you crying, love?" Emil hummed. He wiped off the Leon's tears and smiled. "You know you can always confide in me. I'll make you feel better, Leon. Don't be sad. I love you."

"I'm…alright…Ice. It's just…"

"Another nightmare?"

Leon nodded and fiddled with his fingers.

"No nightmares should catch you when you're with me." Emil kissed him softly.

"Thanks…Ice…thanks for being so nice to me…" Leon cooed and nestled his head weakly against Emil's shoulder.

"Why…because we've been together for so many years. You're all I have, Leon. Just so you know."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'll…be…better…I promise."

"I trust you." Emil grinned.

"I love you too."

**oOo**

"Leon, I'm being serious. This relationship you have with that fellow…it isn't healthy at all, da-ze!"

Leon cocked his brows and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Oh?"

"He's…" Mei butted in and shook her head. "He's obviously abusing you. He's using you for his own gain. I thought you're smarter than all of us." 

"And you know, Leon-kun, the other day, Mum just called me to ask if you have been trying to run away from home. The time you're spending with Emil is too long. We are all missing you at home."

Kiku sighed. He might not be Leon's biological brother but they were brothers nonetheless.

"I'm moving in with him next month." Leon shrugged. The others gasped. 

"Are you kidding me? That's…that's like giving him even more chances to abuse you! Are you a masochist or something? Because, I really don't get that absurd relationship you two are having!" Mei bellowed and slammed the table.

"We all know it isn't your fault he got hit by the truck." Kiku frowned. "And you realise that too."

Trying to convince Leon was like speaking to a rock.

"Then why, Leon-kun, why are you still complying with all his requests. He's abusing your guilt for all we know."

"Guys, you are so shallow." Leon laughed, smiling down at the text message he just received from his boyfriend. 

"What is it, da-ze?"

"Don't you get it?" Leon stopped laughing. 

"Because," Leon said, "he can't live without me."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"And you know what? He can't even survive a single day without me being around him. He needs me. He depends on me. He will die if I'm gone." Leon said with a sneer, "And I shall make him feel that he cannot lose me. I am the only one who can save this poor soul."

Glimpsing his ringing phone again, Leon smiled. He pulled out a few banknotes and dumped them on the table.

"Well, my love calls, probably needs me to pick him up after tutorial class. Got to go, see ya."

Leon sprang up from his seat and trotted out of the restaurant.

"Did…did you just see his smile?" Mei stiffened.

"Just like Emil-kun's."

"It's so full of evilness, da-ze."

"Gosh, these two are probably meant for each other."

Mei quickly took a sip of her remaining hot cocoa.


End file.
